This invention relates to jumping shoes, and particularly to an improved jumping shoe attachment which may be secured to a conventional shoe.
A variety of spring powered or biased shoes or shoe attachments are known. The complexity and stability of these attachments varies greatly and while some shoes are apparently useful for their intended purposes, others appear to present certain hazards to their users in that it would be quite difficult to maintain one's balance while using the shoe.
A more stable version of a jumping shoe attachment is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,934, issued Nov. 24, 1987. Although the attachment disclosed in that patent overcomes many of the limitations of the prior art, additional improvements have been made thereto.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved jumping shoe attachment which may be secured to a conventional shoe and to overcome the drawbacks and limitations of the prior art. More specifically the invention has the following objects:
(1) to provide a shoe attachment which will provide a trampoline-like movement for the wearer;
(2) to provide a shoe attachment which includes a base having sufficient structural integrity to support users of varying weight;
(3) to provide a shoe attachment which includes a traction enhancing foot pad at the base thereof; and
(4) to provide a shoe attachment which is easy and inexpensive to manufacturer and which is easily used by a wearer.